


Lace and Spacesuits

by Rifa



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Sheith Week 2020, Transitioning, dysphoria mention, gender euphoria, top surgery mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Keith has been away on a BOM mission for a couple of months, leaving Shiro alone on Earth. When he returns he has something exciting and new to show Shiro under his spacesuit.... (Lingerie and Scars Prompt ) Part 1 of (hopefully) 7 fics for Trans Sheith Week!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Lace and Spacesuits

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is trans in this one, Shiro is cis. There is a /mention/ of past gender dysphoria Keith had with his chest. Keith and Shiro use hole, cunt, pussy, clit, and cock all interchangeably. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith had been away on a Blades mission for a couple of months. As usual, he wasn’t permitted to discuss it with Shiro before he left, but he did mention that it would take some time. And that he was going to try and take advantage of the quadrant he needed to travel through.

When Shiro asked what he meant Keith shrugged and said he liked exploring and taking in other cultures. The mission was complicated, he said, and he had a couple of weeks where he would just need to stick around the area. Shiro decided not to pry further, Keith could get cagey when he asked too much about his Blades missions. Shiro worried too much, but he trusted Keith, and Keith had told him that if he really trusted him he wouldn’t stress so much over these missions.

So Shiro waited for Keith through his communication blackouts. About a month in Keith sent him a message.

“ _ I love you. I’m safe. I can’t wait to see you when this is done _ .”

Shiro responded but didn’t hear from Keith again for two months.

“ _ I’m on my way back. Mission went well. Talk when I see you.” _

That was a week ago.

Keith’s messages from space were always brief like this. You couldn’t always guarantee that the message would get through, or if any of it would be intercepted or corrupted on its way to Earth. Not that Keith was more talkative in his text messages when they were on the same planet. Either way, Shiro was happy that Keith was safe and coming home.

Shiro had a year contract on Earth with the Garrison to further establish the Atlas crew with training and research. His space voyages were only test flights around the Terran solar system and back. Keith had been gone for most of it. But today he received an automated alert from the Garrison system that a BOM cruiser had landed and dropped off cargo, and a returning citizen. 

Shiro barely had time to clean the apartment and switch the sheets when he heard the door chime open.

“Shiro?” Keith’s familiar voice called from the living room. 

“Keith! Welcome home!” Shiro called back, throwing the discarded sheets into the hamper and rushing out to see him.

Keith was still in his Blade suit, his dark braid longer than it had been when he left. He looked at Shiro with those wide, vibrant eyes and Shiro didn’t know how he had survived without him for all these months.

They embraced, both tightening their grips in turn as if they could be closer if they just held on harder. Keith smelled like space airlocks, his galra shampoo, and that indescribable scent that was all  _ him. _ Shiro laid kisses up and down his jawline and suppressed the urge to scoop him up and drag him to the bedroom.

“I missed you,” Shiro whispered into Keith’s hair. 

“Missed you more,” Keith pulled away, looking a bit shy and flustered. “I, uh, I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Shiro didn’t see anything with Keith, not even his bag.

“Mhm,” Keith looked away, blushing and meek. This wasn’t like him and it piqued Shiro’s curiosity. Keith took Shiro’s hand and started leading him towards their bedroom, “Come.”

Shiro’s interest turned into arousal immediately. It had been so long since he had seen Keith, since they had been intimate, and Shiro was starving for him. He couldn’t help but let his gaze trail down Keith’s spine and at his ass as he strode down the hall. The Blade suit was skintight, the seams and gack on it all accentuating Keith’s natural curves. Damn. Shiro was already getting hard.

Keith dropped Shiro’s hand as he entered the bedroom, whipping around to smirk at Shiro and sit back on their bed. Shiro groaned, he needed this, needed Keith stripped of that bodysuit and laid out for him. 

“Come here,” Keith said softly, his fingers unlocking the first closure on the suit, freeing the zipper to be pulled down. “I want you to see…”

Keith was reclined on the pillows, legs spread, the zipper of his suit slowly shifting downward on its own. He looked so erotic, so unreal in his spacesuit on their completely basic bedspread. Shiro wasted no time and crawled across the bed to Keith, dipping down to nuzzle his face against Keith’s crotch.

“Hey, focus!” Keith pulled Shiro up by his shirt collar. “This is important!”

Shiro couldn’t read Keith’s expression, his blood all pooled into his cock, “Sorry.”

Keith softened and flicked the zipper head at his chest. Ah. Shiro sat up and took it in hand and slowly pulled it down. Keith’s pale skin greeted him immediately, revealing collarbones and chest and-

No binder? Shiro frowned and pulled farther. It was unlike Keith to wear something like this without his binder on, he hated his chest even on good days, and rarely went without. But if he had no binder on how was he-

Lace. Shiro stopped. He took in a big breath through his nose and looked up to Keith, who was smirking and  _ red.  _

Keith was wearing  _ lingerie. _ The suit pulled away and Shiro could see the delicate lace teddy over Keith’s slender body. It was black, sheer as it trailed into a deep v under Keith’s navel, framing his treasure trail. Shiro was in shock. He pulled the suit back off Keith’s shoulders, perhaps a bit too roughly, and took in the whole package.

Keith’s chest was  _ flat _ under the lace. His little nipples hard against it, poking against the silky sheerness. Shiro ripped the rest of the suit off Keith, making him fall backwards with a soft ‘oof’ as he pulled it down off his legs.

The teddy hugged Keith’s crotch, his clit swollen and fat where it strained against the lingerie. Shiro could already see a damp spot down there, could already smell Keith’s cock.

“What?” Shiro said finally, hands at his own face in gleeful shock.

Keith chuckled, “This is why I was away so long. I wanted to surprise you.”

“What?” Shiro said again, reaching out to touch Keith’s newly flat chest but faltering.

“Got in touch with a doctor who does it, all with tech way more advanced than here,” Keith explained, trailing his fingertips along the neckline of the teddy. “I just had to go through a process to get it, then needed to recover under supervision. I need to go back in a few weeks to have the scars treated.”

“I- So- Wha-” Shiro couldn’t think, all he wanted to do was touch Keith. “What about the mission?”

Keith looked guilty, “There  _ was _ a mission, it just was really short and in the area. So I- I only lied a bit. I just wanted it to be a surprise, also in case they refused to operate on me.”

Shiro wasn’t upset. He did want to press Keith for more details, ask him why he didn’t want to tell Shiro and the where and how he got this operation done. But that could wait.

“You look  _ amazing,” _ Shiro groaned, pressing closer.

Keith blushed deep, “I  _ feel _ amazing,” He cupped his chest in his hands, there was barely anything to hold or push up. “I always loved lingerie like this but never wanted to wear it unless I felt, you know,  _ masculine _ in it.”

“Fuck,” Shiro growled, watching how Keith’s nipples tented the sheer black fabric. Looking at how the deep cut of the neckline showed off all of Keith’s chest hair. How the skimpy bottom accentuated the thick muscle of Keith’s thighs. “You  _ look _ masculine as hell.”

Keith softened and purred under Shiro, “Touch them.”

“You sure?” But Shiro was already reaching for them.

“Mhm, they’re healed, you won’t hurt me,” Keith urged, grabbing Shiro’s wrist and planting his palm flat against his newly flat chest.

Keith’s nipple was  _ hard _ under Shiro’s palm. Shiro groaned and groped at Keith’s flesh, at the barely-there lingerie separating Shiro’s hand from Keith’s skin. Keith being uncomfortable with his chest before meant that, despite how close they were and all the sex they had, he never really wanted Shiro to touch him there. Shiro accepted it, of course, he understood. But he would be lying if he said he never thought about teasing Keith here, of sucking on his cute nipples and playing with his boy tits.

And now he could, and the wait made it so much better.

Shiro cupped both in his hands, what little there was to cup, and massaged deep into them. Keith moaned and writhed under Shiro, wide eyes staring up at him as Shiro played with his body.

“These are amazing, you feel amazing, baby,” Shiro whispered. He paused his rubbing and thumbed at Keith’s nipples through the fabric, Keith moaned urgently, thrusting up against Shiro. “I’m gonna spoil you, make you feel real good.”

“Shiro,” Keith moaned, “Shiro touch them, please.”

Goddamn Shiro missed him. He did as Keith begged and slipped his hands under the teddy, feeling Keith’s soft skin. His nipples were still hard and unbearably erotic in Shiro’s hands, He pinched them and gave a soft tug until Keith groaned. Shiro pressed his mouth over Keith’s and swallowed up every noise he couldn’t hold back.

“You feel so good,” Shiro whispered as he pulled back, “I just want to play with them, suck on them.”

“Do it, please, Shiro-” Keith moaned, he pulled aside the teddy so the lacy fabric bunched on his side, revealing his perfectly flat and masculine boy chest. “Use them, please.”

“Damn,” Shiro sighed, palming at one of Keith’s pecs and pushing it around. He pulled his shirt off over his head and hunkered down on top of Keith, pressing his own chest to Keith’s stomach and really took in Keith’s new chest.

There were small, razor-thin scars under Keith’s pecs. Dark burgundy. There were also small similar marks around Keith’s dark nipples. Shiro could see where Keith’s body had been altered. It was less than he would have expected, Keith’s chest had not been small, but the marks were still there to show Keith’s history.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Shiro asked, probably too late, as he palmed Keith’s chest again.

“Not at all,” Keith’s lids were heavy with arousal. “You can be rougher if you want.”

Shiro chuckled, Keith always wanted Shiro to be rougher.

Shiro took both of Keith’s nipples into his fingertips. One in flesh fingers, the other in a cool vice of his Altean metal fingers. And he pulled- he pulled as far as he could on them. He had never had a chance to do this to Keith so he soaked up every moan and gasp of pain and pleasure Keith let out. He let go of them, watching them return to form and thumbed at them mercilessly.

“Hmm, if you like this I might need to buy you some nipple clamps,” Shiro teased, massaging Keith’s chest nice and rough. “I love playing with a guy’s nipples, you’re in for it.”

“God, yes,” Keith gasped, rolling his hips against Shiro were he laid between his open legs.

Shiro shifted forward and lapped at one of Keith’s nipples. Keith yelped in surprise, fingers turning to claws on Shiro’s back. Cute. He licked at it, firm short kitten licks as he took the other nipple in his fingers to twist and pinch. Keith was writhing as Shiro took the nipple in his mouth and  _ sucked _ .

“Oh my god,” Keith gasped, “Oh my god, that feels…”

Keith bucked up against Shiro urgently, grinding his swollen clit against Shiro’s stomach. The sheer lace was scratchy against Shiro, but he couldn’t complain,

“You gonna come from getting your nipples played with, Keith?” Shiro let his voice drop nice and low for him, knowing it drove Keith wild. “Gonna be a good boy for me and come like this?”

_ “Fuck, _ Shiro-” Keith was moaning, unable to even answer. Shiro chuckled and gave Keith a light  _ bite _ at his nipple.

Keith screeched and slammed his crotch up against Shiro, nearly knocking the wind out of him and came. Shiro relented slowly, fanning his fingers out against Keith and gently pressing the tissue there.

“You’re so sexy, Keith, fuck,” Shiro sat up and got off the bed, Keith’s lazy bedroom eyes following him as he did so. “I want you to see how hot you are like this.”

Shiro scooped Keith up off the bed. Despite his size and increasing bulk, Keith was still smaller than Shiro, and Shiro was strong enough to pick him up and make him feel small. He knew how much Keith enjoyed it, but wanted to be careful with this next thing he wanted to try.

“I want to fuck you in front of the bathroom mirror,” Shiro whispered softly to Keith as he carried him to the adjoining bathroom. “Want you to see yourself and how hot you are like this.”

Keith’s eyes were warm, his face flushed, and he moaned needily in response. Good. Shiro wanted to make sure that Keith would be okay with that, he knew that if Keith wasn’t he would be sure to say so or to safeword. 

Their bathroom was large, stark white and modern. The mirror was large and extended well past the counter space, Keith used to complain about it, hating having to see so much of himself when he just wanted to take a leak. But maybe now he would like his reflection more.

Shiro set Keith down on his bare feet and let Keith look at himself in the full-length mirror. The teddy was in disarray, messily pulled to the sides of his chest so his brand new boy chest was revealed in the most erotic way possible. The rest of the lingerie hugged close to his crotch and, as Shiro could tell now, snug between Keith’s toned ass cheeks.

Shiro gave his ass a casual smack, “Look at you Keith, such a slutty boy wearing something like this.”

Keith moaned, gripped the counter and arched back towards Shiro, his gaze never leaving the mirror. Fuck. Shiro stripped off his pants and boxers, revealing his aching erection that was already dripping for one of Keith’s holes.

Shiro slapped his fat cock on Keith’s ass, then pressed it up and down against the string of fabric attempting to cover Keith’s holes. Keith was  _ soaking _ wet, aroused beyond reason, and still looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes scan down his chest and back up, flicking to Shiro’s hard cock in the reflection and moaning.

“You want this, baby?” Shiro teased, pulling the lingerie aside and rubbing at the messy wetness at Keith’s cunt. “Want me to fuck you like this?”

“Yes, Shiro, fuck me, please,” Keith begged, arching more, angling himself so he could see Shiro line his cock up with his soaking hole. “Fuck my boy pussy, make my chest bounce!”

Oh  _ damn _ , Shiro had never heard Keith say anything like  _ that. _ This top surgery must have really upped his confidence. Shiro did as Keith begged, pressing his hard cock between Keith’s folds and easing himself into his snug hole.

Fuck, he was so tight at this angle, so wet. It had been so long since they had fucked, Shiro wasn’t sure he would last long at all. He grabbed onto Keith’s hips, thumbing at the lace there, and began to pound into him. 

Keith moaned and drooled, his eyes firmly on his chest in the mirror’s reflection. He wanted to see how they looked when he was fucked, wanted to see  _ if _ they would bounce at all when Shiro pounded him. Shiro could tell, it made sense, and he wanted to see too.

Shiro fucked Keith nice and hard. Pounding in slow, hard thrusts and then flipping to rapid, pistoning fucking. Keith groaned low in his chest, angling himself, watching as- nope, his chest didn’t move. There was only the slightest bounce of flesh, minimal, not unlike how any other part of Keith’s body responded to the hard thrusts Shiro was able to give him.

“Oh fuck,” Keith moaned, his face broken into what Shiro could only imagine was pure euphoria, “Yes, yes, yes, Shiro-”

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and rubbed at his thick clit. Keith’s little cock was swollen and hard, soaked from arousal, and Keith all but screamed when Shiro started to play with it.

“Up! Up, up!” Keith stammered, pushing himself upwards from the counter and reaching back for Shiro. “Hold me up!”

Shiro let go of Keith’s dick and wrapped his arm around Keith’s torso, planting his palm flat against Keith’s chest. He hoisted him upwards, Keith on his toes, Shiro’s cock visibly pounding his wet cunt in the mirror. Oh shit. Keith was tightening up, vicing his cock hungrily.

“Come in me!” Keith shouted, “Please!”

Shiro didn’t need to be asked twice. He came  _ hard _ inside of Keith, came a good week’s worth of seed into his tight cunt.  _ Damn _ . Shiro massaged a boy tit in his hand as his cock pulsed and Keith moaned in ecstasy over watching Shiro’s cock coming in him from the mirror.

Shiro slipped out, still holding Keith up, and they both watched in the mirror as Shiro’s softening cock brought globs of his come out with it. Keith put his foot up on the counter and groaned as the white seed oozed from his hole. 

“Damn, Keith,” Shiro hugged him close, peppered his shoulder with kisses. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Keith ruffled Shiro’s hair and eased himself back to both feet. “I feel amazing.”

“You  _ are _ amazing, your chest looks perfect,” Shiro kissed more of his skin.

“Mmm,” Keith turned and nuzzled close against Shiro’s bare skin. “Let’s order some food and shower, you can play with them more while we do that.”

Keith’s words were bold, but his ears were red, his face pressed into Shiro’s chest. He was embarrassed and shy about it, clearly.

Shiro kissed the top of his head, “Of course, let’s get you cleaned up and fed. Then you can tell me all about it.”

“I’m never wearing a shirt again,” Keith chuckled against Shiro’s chest.

“Good, don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @RifaTrope


End file.
